


Cowboys and Indians

by inabathrobe



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabathrobe/pseuds/inabathrobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian and Eddie roleplay as Nite Owl and Rorschach while casually stealing Archie for a joyride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys and Indians

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on the Kink Meme.](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/3498.html?thread=9168810#t9168810)

Eddie really doesn't want to know how Adrian got the owl suit that he produces from his bag. It's upsettingly realistic, and Eddie knows Adrian well enough not to put anything past him. The idea of Adrian sneaking into Nite Owl's home and stealing his costume or, well, seducing him and stealing it afterward, leaving a tied up Nite Owl on the couch—

He sort of likes the idea of a tied up Nite Owl, especially when Nite Owl has Adrian's face and talent for blowjobs.

He's more concerned about the mask that is attempting to choke him. It is a fairly decent recreation of Rorschach's own, and frankly, Eddie prefers his own costume, thanks, but patrol is scheduled for Thursday night. They will actually fight crime this week, really; it won't just degenerate into Ozy on his knees in some alley.

Oh, who is he kidding?

"Are you done in there?" Eddie shouts because he hasn't seen Adrian in half a goddamn hour since he hauled the owl suit into the bathroom.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to put on full body suits?"

Eddie mentally hazards a yes, but tells Adrian to take his goddamn time because it isn't like Eddie is waiting for him or anything. He adds an "ehnk" for emphasis. (Rorschach, what a sad fuck. Talk about people who aren't getting any.)

A few minutes later, Adrian emerges. The suit can't have been stolen from Nite Owl because it's definitely tailored to fit Adrian and it's a very, very different fit from the one that Nite Owl wants from a costume.

Shit.

"You ready, honeybunch?"

"Wait, I have something for you," Adrian says. It's a grappling hook. Why does Eddie need a grappling hook? He asks as much. "Oh, we're going out."

He stares in shock. He has to be Rorschach in _public_? He's going to protest, he really is, but Adrian looks so excited and pleased and is probably going to slam him against a wall and suck him off, and really, who is Eddie to complain if Adrian likes to do this shit in public?

Okay, there are a lot of reasons to complain. Well, maybe they can get Feather Pants and the Ink Wonder into a bit of trouble while they prance about pretending to be them. That'll be a laugh.

When they leave the house, Adrian seems to know exactly where he's going. It unnerves Eddie to watch Nite Owl walk the way Adrian does, lightly springing between alleyways. He grumblingly follows on whatever errand Adrian has chosen for them. If they actually fight crime tonight, Eddie is going to be furious. If he doesn't get to fuck Adrian silly, he is going to be furious. He is dressed up like a lunatic. At least, Adrian can't tell how pissed he is and condescend to him about controlling his emotions because he has a sock over his head.

"Oh, calm down."

"How the hell did you—"

"Your inkblots are swirling rather quickly." Adrian's smirk is reassuringly un-Nite-Owl-like. At least Eddie's rage is fairly suited to his character. He huffs.

When they turn into an alley maybe an hour later, Eddie is fucking furious. The request to use the grappling hook to get them to the top of a building does not improve his mood, but he manages it, grabbing hold of Ozy by the waist. When they hit the rooftop, Eddie realizes why they're here.

They're stealing the owl ship. Eddie likes it.

They don't have to break the lock on the thing because Adrian manages to convince it that he has Nite Owl's fingerprints. Eddie is impressed. He didn't peg Adrian for a cat burglar, but Adrian is good at everything else, so why not breaking and entering? World's smartest man, blah blah blah. Hey, any hero's only as good a hero as he could be a criminal. "You know how to fly this thing?"

"I can guess."

"You can—"

"It will be fine." Adrian's tone says that there's no arguing with him.

Eddie does anyway. "Look, Adrian—"

"Nite Owl."

"Oh, for— Right. Nite Owl, you'd better not get us killed while stealing the owl blimp. I ain't dying because you like getting fucked by men in dirty trenchcoats." Eddie is not going to be found dead with a Dalmatian-skin condom on his head.

"Could you please try to get in character?"

"Think you're being a cunt. Eeehnk."

"Was that really necessary?" Adrian's Nite Owl voice is a little chilling. It definitely kills Eddie's hard-on because, shit, he does not find Nite Owl particularly fuckable. The kid radiates I-live-in-my-mother's-basement vibes. Eddie doesn't fuck sad geeks (only sad geniuses). 

Eddie leans over the back of Adrian's chair, watching him attempt to figure out the controls. He quickly gets bored once he has thoroughly annoyed Adrian and so wanders off to investigate the rest of the owl ship. He finds the bathroom (Spartan), the coffee maker (only decaf), and a stash of dull magazines for any civilian guests to idle away time with before he finds the sound system. Pleased with himself, he picks out music that he actually likes before realizing that Billy Holiday, although it will get Adrian on his back in double time, is probably not Rorschach's taste. Fine. He picks something from the Benny Goodman Orchestra.

Luckily, it is only moments after the music begins that the entire owl ship jerks violently, throwing Eddie onto the floor. They are flying, but Adrian clearly has no fucking clue what he's doing because they're buffeting around like there's a storm. He stands up, grabs hold of a table, and is then flung down again when he loses his balance as they drop suddenly.

Well, so much for fucking Adrian while he flies the ship. That's just asking for it.

Listening to the dull brassy noise of the record he picked, Eddie lies patiently on the floor waiting for Adrian to figure out how to fly. It takes fifteen minutes before Eddie hesitantly stands up. He waits to fall again. He stalks into the cockpit.

"Don't feel exactly safe, Nite Owl."

"Please don't backseat fly, Rorschach." Adrian gestures to the chair next to him. "You should probably take a seat."

"Eeehnk."

"Stopthat."

"Just being myself."

Adrian grumbles to himself, but focuses on the act of flying the plane. Eddie eyes him. What would Rorschach do? Eddie doesn't fucking know. Something for justice and righteousness and shit. Well, maybe, he would give Nite Owl a lecture about how flying like a maniac would likely instill bad values into America's young people, which was what was corrupting the youth of today.

How exactly does the owl suit come off?

There's no obvious zipper, which is annoying, and he doubts that it just peels off because that would be a pain in the ass like no other. If Adrian plans on keeping that zipped all night, he has another thought coming. "Don't want to interrupt, but where are we going?"

"There's a drug ring near the docks that we're going to bust."

"You want me to fight crime in someone else's goddamn costume? I don't even—" Eddie is not dying for Adrian fucking Veidt.

" _That is your costume, Rorschach._ "

Adrian is officially high maintenance. This is it. Never again. He is not putting up with the— Smack. Thunkity thunkity thunk. Screeeee. Wump! Adrian swearing like a sailor. "Don't appreciate that language." Adrian glares at him. "Sure you know how to land this thing?"

"I am now," Adrian mutters.

"Hit the parking break. Would like to sit and rest for a bit."

Adrian obliges. "I had no idea that this was so challenging."

"Flown other things?"

"I have my pilot's license."

"Delightful. Very interested in your hobbies." He leers at Adrian, hoping to distract him.

"We're going to emerge at quarter to two. The gang is set to meet on the hour. We'll be waiting for them." Adrian gives a shaky Nite Owl smile.

"Wonderful. Love fighting for justice." Eddie shakes his fist. Maybe that's too much.

Adrian coughs. "We're got a few hours. What should we do in the meantime?"

"Thought we might discuss problems with the liberal agenda and the evils of modern promiscuity. Know you're a good man led astray, Nite Owl." Eddie puts a hand high on the inside of Adrian's thigh. "Want to save you from sin."

"How, um, kind of you." Eddie is pleased to hear the Nite Owl voice waver. "What would you suggest?"

Eddie can't actually justify just telling Adrian to get his suit off and bend over. "All good men are brothers. We must forge a bond."

Adrian's Nite Owl smile quirks into a very Adrian smirk that he is obviously trying to hide but can't. "How do good men bond?"

"Must be physical. No other truth but the truth of the body." He squeezes the slight bulge between Adrian's legs. Oh, sweet mother of— There is a zipper. There is a _fucking_ zipper for easy access in Adrian's Nite Owl costume, and well, at least Eddie now knows that it's custom made.

He sure as hell hopes that Nite Owl's costume isn't designed for easy access.

"But, Rorschach, I've only ever been with women before."

Well, that's the only time those words are ever coming out of Adrian's mouth. "Can fix this, Nite Owl. Bonding rituals are important. Will make you feel like a real man, not sad sack of flesh, jerking off to owl magazines."

"I can't help it if I find cloacae alluring!"

No, shut up. Eddie launches himself up and pins Adrian down, catching him in a snarling kiss to stop him from saying anything else that will make Eddie never want to fuck anything ever again.

When he pulls away, the expression on Adrian's face says that Eddie has to fuck like he's Rorschach and Adrian's Nite Owl. What he does to get some ass. "Couldn't help it. Caught up in the moment. You looked so— beautiful. And avian."

"Oh, goodness."

Eddie unzips the Easy Access Owl Crotch and strokes. Adrian makes the mmph! noise that means that he won't be complaining for a while. They stay like that for a few minutes before Eddie gets bored because Adrian looks so fucking pleased and Eddie would rather suffer that beatific smile with his cock in Adrian than with it lonely in his pants.

Eddie stands for a moment and drops trou. Adrian, meanwhile, has stood up. No. What is he doing? Oh, goddammit. He's talking again. "Have you ever done this before?"

Eddie hazards a no. Rorschach looks dirty, unfuckable, and unfucked. "Not yet. Hoped first time would be with you."

"Oh, Rorschach! We'll share this experience and remember it forever."

Yes, he is definitely going to remember this forever. He picks Adrian up, settles him on the control panel where it doesn’t look like he's going to dangerously interfere in the running of the ship, and pins Adrian down with a hand on his cock because that's the only way to stop him from objecting to this obvious break in character.

"Lube and condoms are in my utility belt."

The lube is still the upsetting purple shit that Adrian likes. That's just not fair. He considers not using the condom and claiming it's out of character, but that would probably result in Adrian throwing him out of the owl ship and over the side of the building they're perched on.

He leans over and kisses Adrian softly in a way that is foreign and frustrating. They are pretending to be something that they aren't, and he's sick of it. Adrian likes being fucked creatively. Great. He gets it. Please just let him do the fucking already. He hooks one of Adrian's legs over his shoulder and dares him to protest. As Eddie moves the other, Adrian murmurs something that sounds like goodness-aren't-you-forward, but it isn't terribly insistent. Good. Eddie doesn't particularly care if Adrian wanted this differently. Adrian is going to get fucked and like it.

He shoves in. Adrian squeaks, his head slamming back against the dashboard. Eddie clucks his tongue. "Isn't dignified, Nite Owl."

Adrian doesn't respond, just makes a grab for his own cock, and strokes himself. Eddie looks at him. "Nite Owl." Adrian gives him a look that would probably melt a lesser, kinder person. "Not dignified," he says through his teeth.

And he pulls out.

Adrian tries to get at him, presumably to murder him or similar, but Eddie pins him down with one hand. The noise of fury that Adrian makes when thwarted makes Eddie hard enough that it really doesn't fucking matter that Adrian's wearing an owl suit.

Eddie pulls off the scarf that Rorschach wears and uses it to tie one of Adrian's wrists to a handhold on the side of the owl ship. He eyes the other one, takes a step away, and begins to eye the cabin for something to tie Adrian's other hand with.

"No, I'll be good. I swear! Just—"

Eddie turns back to him. Adrian is biting his lip. Eddie has lost his patience, but much as he wants to fuck Adrian until he breaks, he ought to stay in character. Adrian has forgotten to be nervous. He is torn between fucking back into him and setting a rollicking pace and enjoying Adrian's embarrassment at how quickly Eddie can get him to come or taking it so slowly that Adrian will regret this entire experiment into roleplaying.

Eddie decides that Adrian deserves to suffer. He slicks his fingers with lube and presses one in. Adrian protests, his eyes very wide. Eddie has betrayed him. He grins and watches Adrian's free hand twitch where it lies on the control panel. He wiggles his finger around a bit as though he thinks he needs to loosen Adrian up. As though Adrian has never done this before. As though Adrian isn't relaxed and still loose from the previous evening. As though Adrian doesn't want to be fucked _right now_.

Eddie adds a second finger, so that Adrian doesn't start thinking about breaking his bond. When he looks back up, Adrian is biting his hand. "No."

"But—"

"No."

Adrian drops his hand back down. He looks morose. Eddie eyes Adrian as though he doesn't know quite what to do with him. Adrian looks about three minutes from homicide. It's going to be a damn good fuck.

"Need to relax, Nite Owl. Otherwise, it will hurt."

"Oh my God, I am relaxed, you bloody bastard, so if you would just fuck me already, I would be very fucking obliged." Adrian digs his nails into Eddie's arm.

Eddie looks at him and shakes his head and pries his hand away. "Wouldn't want to hurt you." He bends back one of Adrian's fingers far enough to hurt but not to break it. Adrian whimpers. Eddie lets it go and licks along its underside. Adrian clamps his thighs around Eddie's waist, so Eddie's cock rubs against Adrian's ass. "Let go." Adrian doesn't drop his legs. He tightens the muscles, trying to pull Eddie a little bit closer. Friction. Classy, Adrian. "Spread, princess."

Adrian does. Adrian-in-a-rage does everything as thoroughly as he can. Adrian's legs are in a languid split, lifted slightly higher than straight. The zipper opens more as Adrian stretches the costume.

Eddie smiles and presses just hard enough to get the head of his cock in. Adrian's hand, which had been curled in a very tight fist, relaxes. Eddie can see little white crescents where Adrian's nails dug into his palm.

"Are you all right?"

Adrian, hating him, says, "Yes. I'm fine." He's playing along with his own game. Good. Eddie expects participation.

He tentatively presses in a little further and then draws back. No passion. Just a tease. He tries to look like he's concentrating terribly hard, but the smugness wins out. "Faster okay, Nite Owl?"

" _Yes_."

"Sure it won't hurt you?"

"Absolutely."

So Eddie thrusts all the way in in one go, and the look on Adrian's face goes straight to Eddie's groin. He pulls back a bit and thrusts back in, and Adrian gasps out Eddie's name (not Rorschach; his actual name) and bites his lip. Eddie grabs the base of Adrian's cock because he definitely does not get that sort of satisfaction yet. Adrian bucks into Eddie's hand. When Adrian no longer looks like he's at risk of enjoying himself, Eddie lets go. He grips the dashboard with one hand to get some leverage and, grabbing Adrian's hip with the other hand, rocks into him and then comes back. Adrian's grunt of approval says that it's good but not oh-God-that's-my-prostate good.

Scooping up Adrian's ass, Eddie lifts him up a few inches. He thrusts in and is rewarded with the little mewl of pleasure that Eddie has come to know rather well. "Cooperate," he snaps, and Adrian does. The compromise that doesn't involve Eddie propping Adrian up has Adrian's legs around Eddie's waist again. Eddie thrusts in with languid precision, not quite all the way, teasing. (This is what you get, Adrian, you little asswipe.)

"Rorschach—"

The name makes Eddie a little insane, and he slams in. Shut _up_ , Adrian. Well, maybe that isn't the best technique for convincing Adrian to shut up because it results in a wordless shout that Eddie swears is directly imported from some bad porno Adrian watched and the slam of Adrian's free hand onto the control panel. He swears in half a dozen foreign languages in what is the Adrian version of sweet nothings as Eddie thrusts again, harder, and again, harder, fucking him in that stupid owl costume. Adrian mirrors Eddie's rhythm with his thighs, trying to force him closer, quicker, harder, deeper.

And that's when someone says, "What the hell is going on here?"

And then Adrian is just gone.

Eddie looks over, one hand petting the stomach of the melting Adrian, and admires their doubles. Nite Owl is still a sad bastard, and Rorschach is one ugly fuck. They're both looking at him and Adrian like they've gone insane.

Admittedly, they are fucking on the console of Nite Owl's ship, which they definitely stole.

"What does it look like?"

Nite Owl is at a loss for words.

Adrian comes back to life before anyone else thinks of anything clever to say (not that they aren't all trying). "Ozymandias," and then he gestures to Eddie, "Comedian. Oh, and I think you really made the controls much too sensitive. The collective lever is really quite delicate, isn't it? I had a great deal of difficulty controlling the pitch at first, but I got used to it. I think you'd find that your flights were much smoother if you fixed that, though."

If Nite Owl had doubted this was actually Ozymandias, Eddie is certain that this speech confirms Adrian's identity. He pulls out sadly because he feels stupid just standing there with his cock up Adrian's ass. He picks up his pants and starts putting them on.

"This is really— I just can't—" Nite Owl is trying to find words, but most failing to find words.

"Most irregular," his partner interjects sharply, the first words he's spoken so far.

"Yes, I'm sure this all seems very odd. Now, I can explain—"

"Please don't," Nite Owl says, sounding more than a little desperate. "Let's just— Could you please just leave and pretend this never happened?"

Adrian looks at Eddie. Eddie knows that he is expected to just play along. Lead on, oh great Ozymandias, lead on. The words that come out of Adrian's mouth next are: "What, don't you two do this?"

Nite Owl and Rorschach aren't the only ones staring at Adrian as though he's lost his mind.

"No," Rorschach says, closing the entire affair. Eddie agrees: he doesn't want to know if Adrian means sex or sex dressed up like other masks. If Nite Owl and Rorschach dress up as him and Ozy, he doesn't fucking want to know.

"Let's go."

Zipping himself up, Adrian exits silently in front of Eddie as though he has been affronted. As they leave, he hears Rorschach say to Nite Owl, "Don't get any ideas."

Maybe, those two are actually— "Well, fuck me."

"Yes, quite. Shall we?" Adrian is already halfway across the little gangplank sticking out of the side of the goddamn owl ship that he had stolen only hours earlier from one of their fellow masks. Eddie remembers that he's still hard and Adrian has a good mouth. Well, they'll just make a morning of it.


End file.
